Lucky Number 13
by bluspirit92
Summary: The thrilling adventures of the thirteenth doctor as she travels the galaxy with her two companions, Callum and Karina.
1. Karina

Karina Zelekos took in the gaudy gold casino. Its walls were golden and covered in red and black tapestries. A large chandelier hung down from from the ridiculously high ceilings, its flames making the walls gleam. People were stuffed into every space, leaning off of balconies, hunched over game tables, and wandering through the packed floors. Karina stood in the entryway for a little bit, taking in the overwhelming sights, then pushed her way through the sweaty masses toward the gravity tables. she knew that her targets were suckers for the anti-grav roulette. Lord Sang and his entourage stood by the largest table, smiling ear to ear and shouting so loud that Karina knew the results of every spin from across the crowded floor.

She grinned and pushed her way gently into the ring of people around the table. Her eyes traveled over Lord Sang's group and the others placing their bets. Her time as a soldier had honed her powers of observation; she could point out exactly where the Lord's group kept their money, and tell their jobs from their clothes. Everyone around the table was drunk and caught up in the risk of the game. Only one person looked out of place, a young seemingly human woman in a brown leather jacket, jeans a t-shirt and a purple knit cap. Her short brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her eyes held a spark that showed she wasn't here to bet. She was hunched over the control panel for the game, a blue and copper sonic screwdriver glowing in her hand. When the woman started to move away from the game table, Karina began to follow her. Sure, Karina was here to relieve Lord Sang of his money, but this woman looked like she could be much more interesting than a drunken lord.

The woman moved quickly, eyes darting around like she was being hunted. Karina was definitely intrigued. She was just getting ready to confront the woman when a strong hand gripped her scaly blue arm. She turned and saw Lord Sang and his thugs. "Hello Miss Zelekos," the Lord said coldly. "I believe you have something of mine."

"um… no?" Karina tried with a false smile.

The two thugs dropped to the ground suddenly, a piercing whine coming from their ear comms. Karina seized her chance. while the thugs were down and the Lord was distracted, Karina slipped into the crowd. As she headed for the other side of the casino, she thought she saw the woman, pointing her sonic screwdriver at the fallen thugs. The woman's eyes wandered over to Karina, and she smiled. Karina was frozen by her gaze for a moment. Then she saw the thugs struggling to their feet, pushed through the crowd as fast as she could. Karina paused at a bar, blending in with the crowd and standing purposelessly, watching for the thugs. She had no idea how long she was staring into space, but she snapped back to reality when three thugs noisily shoved their way through the crowds. Karina dropped everything and headed in the opposite direction. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, and by the time she finally looked around, she had wandered into probably the only deserted hallway in the entire casino.

It was an exhibit of ancient Earth artifacts, to celebrate the anniversary of the exodus of Earth. There were old cars, a television, and other odd artifacts. Karina took in the silence, finding it a refreshing change from the din of the casino. She could feel her danger sense picking up, a feeling similar to a trickle of water along her spinal ridges. But she wouldn't have needed her extra senses anyway, the thugs were making so much noise. There weren't any exits in this hall, but the earth objects looked like they could be a good hiding spot. She considered the car, but it had windows. She looked around frantically, and at the last minute she spotted a big blue box. The plaque said 1960s police box, but Karina couldn't care less. She yanked open the door slipped in and slammed it shut, the rush of adrenaline fading. She faced the door, watching the thugs silhouettes through the frosted windows as they searched the hall. After what felt like an eternity, they walked out. Karina breathed a sigh of relief and turned, leaning against the door. She shot back upright when her eyes finally took in the inside of the box.

Karina didn't know her earth history, but she was fairly sure that police boxes didn't look like this on the inside…


	2. Callum

Callum walked up the stairs that led to the control panel of the Tardis. He absentmindedly tossed his wrench, grinning at the beauty of the Tardis. He wondered why the Doctor had let him run tests on her precious ship, but it made him pretty happy. He tossed the wrench again, looking happily at the inside of the Tardis. The wrench his the ground and he could almost feel the Tardis complaining. Across from him there was an alien girl, leaning on the door, confusion on her blue skinned face. She took a hesitant step forward, gauzy turquoise dress flowing in a nonexistent wind.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Who the hell are you?" they both snapped at the same time.

"Karina Zelekos."

"the Tardis" their responses overlapped again.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" they asked at the same moment.

Callum started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, bending down to pick up the wrench he had dropped. Karina smiled nervously, taking a tentative step forward. "So I guess this isn't a normal police box?" she asked slowly, hoping that she would be the only one talking this time.

"No." Callum answered, delighted that he would finally get to seem like an expert about the Tardis.

"This is the Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space. She's a time lord ship. She bends dimensions and fits them all into this little box. She also can travel anywhere in space and time!" Callum rambled excitedly, waving his wrench with every word.

"So the travel is instantaneous?" Karina asked, climbing the steps to the control panel, a smile growing on her face as she imagined the possibilities of a time machine.

Callum's grin widened. That was a much better question than the usual "Whose is it?" or "Its bigger on the inside?!"

"It doesn't have to be. It could take 5 years to arrive a destination, but the time travel factor makes it feel like anywhere from an instant to a few minutes." he wanted to lecture her on the paradoxes of time travel, but he figured that now wasn't the time.

"So who are you and how did you wind up in the Tardis?" he asked, deciding to revisit his earlier questions.

Just because she let him ramble about time travel didn't mean he wasn't suspicious. The Doctor had trusted him to watch the Tardis, and he was going to do a good blue skinned girl's smile faded and she rubbed the knobs of her spine nervously.

"Karina Zelekos. I'm ex-Celestian military. I was being chased by some idiots working for Lord Sang when I stumbled in here." she explained, but Callum couldn't help but notice she conveniently left out why the 'idiots' were chasing her.

He was sure there was a reason and that being ex-military, this woman could be more dangerous than she seemed. He turned the conversation away from that chase. "Celestian military, huh?" he smiled gently.

"Well, I am one." she gestured at herself and leaned against the panel.

He was glad to see that she avoided pressing any buttons. He also noticed that she loosening up. "So, where are you from? Human I assume?" Karina changed the subject as Callum just remembered what had happened to the Celestians and felt incredibly guilty.

"Yeah, Earth-Orion, about 500 years ago." he answered in a quieter tone.

"Didn't Earth-Orion-"

"No." Callum cut her off.

"I don't need to know. No spoilers." he added with the ghost of a grin.

Karina looked up from distractedly fingering the control panel and shot him a confused look. "Its just something the doctor always says." he answered quickly, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason.

"The Doctor?" Karina asked, looking even more confused.

Callum realized he had never explained who the Doctor was. "The Tardis is her's. I'm just along for the ride." he explained.

Karina's eyes narrowed, like she was trying to remember something. "I think I-" Karina's thought was cut off by stun blast to the back. She toppled to the floor in a heap, and Callum spotted three thugs standing in the doorway to the Tardis, probably the 'idiots' Karina mentioned earlier. Two were examining the inside in confusion, but one had his gun out and had quickly made his way up the steps and to the control panel. Callum took a fighting stance and hefted his wrench. He wasn't a fighter, but he knew from experience that a heavy wrench could do a lot of damage. The thug took aim, but Callum was quicker. He swung the wrench with as much force as he could and hit the thug square in the face. He winced when he heard the crack, but the thug went down, falling almost on top of Karina. Callum jumped over the bodies and dodged around the first thug, only to be shot by the other one. His whole body went numb, and the world slowly faded to black as he fell...


End file.
